Till Death
by iAmTheWallflower
Summary: Till death do us part was his plan, but that death had been so near, so close to tearing him away from his lover, when they hadn't even said those vows yet.


Their relationship was rough. Not for lack of love, no, they were certainly in love. They had been in love since high school, the magic never wearing off. Their relationship was rough because of the constant distance.

Kurt was an up-and-coming designer. He was always off promoting new clothes, or working on designs with people around the country.

Blaine was working at a music and arts school as a student-teacher. His nine hour days left him exhausted, only to come home and have hours of paperwork to do.

Needless to say, the engaged couple didn't see each other very often.

But those few days when Kurt would be home, and Blaine didn't have work, they'd be heaven. Spending almost every moment together made up for all the lost time.

Unfortunately, it was **not** one of those times. Kurt was in up New York, working on some new advertising for his clothes. Blaine was working overtime at the school. For Kurt's last week at home, Blaine had abandoned his paperwork to spend as much time together as possible, and it really piled up.

It was nearing seven o'clock at night when Blaine finally left the classroom, having finished most of his paperwork. He was tired, cranky, and missed his boyfriend. When he got into his car, he realized it was eight o'clock in New York, and Kurt was finished with his meetings for the day. He pulled out his cellphone, dialing his lover's number as he drove out of the parking lot.

After a few rings, Kurt answered the phone. "Hi babe!"

"Hey Kurt. How's New York?"

The two just made casual conversation for a while. They talked about New York, Kurt's clothes, Blaine's job, but mostly how much they missed each other. Blaine didn't mention that he was driving. Kurt hated when he used his cellphone in the car, unless he wasn't driving of course. Besides, he was almost back to their apartment.

"So how has it been without me home? Boring, I presume," Kurt said with a slight smirk. He waited for a reply, but didn't get one.

Instead, there was the sudden, awful screech of metal upon metal, and the phone clicked off.

* * *

_Kurt flew home immediately after the crash._

* * *

Kurt stood in the doorway of the room, staring at his boyfriend who lied helplessly on the bed. His face was cut and bruised; his wrist was in a cast. "Oh Blaine…" he breathed, a few tears slipping out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

The helpless boy opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden light. He looked over at his crying fiancé and gave him a weak smile. "Kurt, why are you still crying? I'm okay!"

Kurt shook his head, wiping at his eyes. "You just look so… broken." His eyes were rimmed red, evidence that he'd been crying for quite some time.

Blaine gently moved his good arm, patting the spot beside him. "I'm just a little beat up, don't worry. Some cuts, bruises… My wrist is the most serious injury, and the doctor said it'd be better in two months. I'm alive. Kurt, I'm _okay_," no matter how much he told him this, Kurt still seemed so upset. The younger man lied down next to his boyfriend, grabbing his good hand. The two just stayed there for a while, hand in hand. They didn't need to speak. They were together and that was all that really mattered.

Kurt was still sniffling. "I was just so nervous I'd lose you," he said softly, freeing his hand from Blaine's and running it through his boyfriend's curly hair. "You have no idea how scary it was; not knowing what happened and just… being so far away when it happened."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again, bringing it to his lips. He kissed it gently. His lip had been cut pretty badly, so kissing wasn't the smartest idea, but he didn't really mind. "I'm not going to leave you. Don't worry," he responded, kissing his hand again.

Kurt took his other hand, and began to trace Blaine's features; every cut, every bruise. Then he leaned forward, kissing every single one. And Blaine began to cry. His own mortality had been thrown in his face, and it was _terrifying_. No one really wants to die. They may want to escape life, but the thought of death, of absolute _nothingness_, it terrifies everyone. Dying meant leaving Kurt, and he never wanted that to happen. _Till death do us part_ was his plan, but that death had been so near, so close to tearing him away from his lover, when they hadn't even said those vows yet. So he cried. He just cried and cried and Kurt held him close, kissing away his tears.

Then Blaine, still crying, kissed Kurt hard on the mouth. It hurt, putting that much pressure on his cut lip, but he didn't care. "Kurt, I love you so much. So, so much," Blaine cried, pulling his fiancé as close as possible. "Never leave me. Please, never leave me…"

Blaine was still crying, but they kissed and kissed and kissed, growing rougher each time. Blaine slid his hand up Kurt's shirt, enjoying the silky smooth feeling of it.

Soon their shirts were gone. Kurt kissed each and every injury on Blaine's torso, frantically trying to kiss away his pain. Blaine wasn't crying anymore. He was enjoying the warm feel of Kurt's lips against his cold stomach. When Kurt was there, he didn't hurt so much.

Soon, they were naked, and Kurt was still trying to kiss away his pain. They held each other closely, as Kurt gently made love to Blaine. It was sweet and gentle, but with a lustful urgency. They'd been so close to losing each other forever, and it was if they were trying to forget that fact, they were focusing on the fact that they were still together.

After they finished, Blaine began to cry again.

Kurt looked worried. "What's wrong? Oh Blaine, please don't cry, don't be sad!"

Blaine smiled through his tears, wrapping his good arm around Kurt's waist. "I'm not sad, Kurt… I'm alive. I'm alive and we're together… And now we can get married and be a family. I'm happy, Kurt, because I have you."

Kurt's eyes watered a bit. "I love you," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. He was tired, so tired, and the sound of Blaine's heartbeat was his beautiful lullaby.

There was pressure on some of Blaine's bruises, but he didn't feel the pain. "I love you too… And I will, forever and ever."

"Till death do us part?" The smaller man asked in a tired voice. His eyelashes tickled Blaine's neck as his eyes closed, finally falling asleep.

"Till death do us part," Blaine told his sleeping lover.

* * *

Kurt stood in the doorway of the room, staring at his boyfriend who lied helplessly on the bed. Tubes and machines surrounded him. The slow beeping of his heartbeat sounded so weak. He was cut and bruised and bandaged and completely _broken_.

"We have him stabilized for now, he's in a medically induced coma," the doctor explained.

Kurt heard him, but he wasn't really listening. His fiancé was on the verge of death, and there was nothing he could do.

"Mister Hummel?"

Kurt finally tore his eyes away from the broken boy, stained black and blue, and looked at the doctor.

"Sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but… We're not sure if he'll get better or not. The damage to his head was pretty severe…"

Kurt just nodded and looked away, wiping wildly at his eyes. The doctor seemed to understand that Kurt needed to be alone.

He finally entered the overly white hospital room, trying to ignore the looming sense of death. He pulled a chair next to Blaine's bed. "Oh Blaine…" he breathed, his fingers ghosting over the features of his swollen face.

The corners of Blaine's mouth seemed to twitch up slightly.

"I hope you can still dream," Kurt began. He wasn't sure if Blaine could hear him or not. He really hoped that he could. "I don't want it to be empty for you, you know? I want everything to be beautiful for you. Somewhere that all of your wildest ideas come true. I hope that you dream of being a star preforming for millions of people, or maybe… maybe you'll dream of us being a family. Oh Blaine, we were going to be a family…"

Kurt started to sob. "Wherever you are, whether you can dream or not, please be happy. You didn't deserve to have this happen to you. You deserved the world, not this. Please, just be happy… You deserve it."

Blaine did appear to be smiling weakly. Kurt desperately wanted to believe he was. He grabbed Blaine's hand in both of his, bringing it to his face. He kissed the silver band on his ring finger.

"_Till death do us part_."

-  
Well, this was mildly depressing. Such a change from my last story.  
I don't know why this idea came to me. I also have another... Death-related story brewing in my mind. That one I'm writing out in a journal first, so it'll take longer for me to finish. Sorry.

Glee returns tonight! I cannot wait.

Well, I hope y'all enjoyed. Please review?


End file.
